Los Lazos Que Nos Unen
by Sora no Yuki Sabaku
Summary: El perdió su sonrisa hace mucho tiempo... Ella prometió no perderla nunca... Y juntos descubrirán que lo que les hacía falta... El otro lo tenía... Porque se complementaban... mal summary...u.u' pero denle una oportunidad...n.n'


Hola a todos, bueno para empezar esto es un 100% GaaSaku además, soy nueva en esto de los fics a sí que les imploro que no sean muy duros conmigo….n_n' (Inner: así es, téngale paciencia, sé que es medio tonta pero al menos hace el esfuerzo... U.U) ¬.¬ se nota que sabes subirme el autoestima (Inner: pues claro, si para eso estoy…n_n) Uf…UoU bueno mejor lean el fic mientras yo le doy una sorpresita a mi Inner, si? …n_n*(Inner: O.O… NO! ESPEREN, NO SE VALLAN… TwT NO ME DEJEN SOLA CON ELLA…TTwTT) Disfruten el fic…n_n' (Inner: NO!!!!...x_X')

-(AMO A GAARA)- Pensamientos y acciones de los personajes durante el dialogo

**-AMO A GAARA- Inner Sakura**

-AMO A GAARA- Dialogo de los personajes

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°-Cambio de escena

L0$ LZ0$ QU3 N0$ UN3N

Capitulo 1: Familia, Un Triste Recuerdo y Una Promesa

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vivo en Paris, Francia y soy hija de uno de los empresarios más poderoso del mundo, pero no se dejen llevar por eso, soy como cualquier chica normal de 18 años, físicamente soy de tez nívea y tersa similar a la porcelana, mi cabello es de un llamativo rosa como el color de los cerezos del que proviene mi nombre, me llega a media espalda y es lacio, mis ojos son de un verde esmeralda y no es por presumir pero son realmente lindos, siempre me han gustado mucho, mido 1.66 m, mi complexión es delgada, fina, bien formada y redondeada, mis facciones son finas, delicadas y elegantes, todos dicen que tengo figura de diosa y cara de ángel aunque creo que esa es una exageración de las mucamas y mi onesan Akire aunque admito que no estoy tan mal pero no es para tanto, mentalmente soy una persona sincera, alegre, benevolente y algo bipolar, y aunque he crecido rodeada de todo lo que desee no me considero alguien presumida ni caprichosa, me preocupo mucho por la gente que me rodea y suelo ser un poco ingenua e inocente a tal punto de ser un tanto manipulable pero eso no significa que sea tonta, de hecho soy muy buena estudiante, mi otosan dice que herede el carácter de mi okasan y eso de cierta manera me pone feliz.

Mis pasatiempos son: hacer deportes, cuidar de los animales y plantas, cantar, bailar, en especial danza árabe, y tocar todo tipo de instrumentos, mi más grande sueño es: convertirme en la mejor medico, y para eso no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que la escuela Konoha en Tokio, Japón, y la razón de que este tan feliz es que acabo de recibir mi carta de aceptación y por fin podre ir al hogar de la más grande medico del mundo Tsunade-sama -**Inner:** **o al menos hasta que yo me gradué n_n-** a ella es mi Inner, es algo así como mi otro yo y aunque a veces resulta muy irritante también puede ser de gran ayuda, pero como iba diciendo para convertirme en la mejor medico del mundo y asistir a la mejor escuela de medicina junto con la medico más grande del momento es necesario que viaje Muy lejos de casa y por Mucho tiempo, cosa que no le agradara para nada a mi otosan, por lo que deberé hacer la cosa que más odio en el mundo: pedirle ayuda a mi "madre"; si, ya se eso no debería sonar tan mal ya que solo es mi madre pero el problema es que no es mi verdadera madre, es solo mi madrasta aunque esa no es la única razón por la que la odio sino porque estoy segura que ella no ama a mi padre **–Inner: solo lo engatuso para poder hacer gala de su fortuna Ò_Ó*-**, la detesto y sé que ella también me detesta, pero es mi única alternativa.

Me paro de la mullida cama y salgo de mi habitación hacia un enorme pasillo, nunca he comprendido por que mi padre y prácticamente todos los millonarios insisten en vivir en mansiones, para mí es una exageración, pero bueno a lo que voy, camino silenciosamente por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de "mi adorada madre", aquí voy, toco la puerta y segundos después oigo su odiosa voz:

?-adelante-(dijo con fingida amabilidad) **Inner: como la odio …_**

S-hola Megumi-(trato de ser cortes pero realmente es muy difícil)

M-Ha! Que es lo que quieres niñata estúpida-(dijo con ponzoña en su voz, se nota que le agrada verme) **Inner: la matare…+.+**

S-bueno solo venia a hacerte una propuesta que nos beneficiaria a las 2-(no pude evitar que mi voz sonara un tanto forzada, pero a decir verdad no me importo)

M-mmm… déjame pensarlo… no, no me interesa así que… Fuera!!!-(su voz sonó realmente molesta, lo que me da una pequeña satisfacción, es grato saber que puedo molestarla así de fácil)

S-mira ambas sabemos que tu no me soportas y lo mismo de mi parte hacia ti, también sabes que yo quiero ir a la universidad en Tokio y que mi padre no me dará el permiso sin tu ayuda-(mi voz fue firme, espero que lo suficiente)

M-y porque tendría que ayudarte yo a conseguir ese permiso-(dijo con sorna y una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, le agrada saber que la necesito)

S-porque si me ayudas entonces yo podría ir a estudiar a la escuela que quiero y tú podrías descansar de mí por un tiempo-(trate de decir esto lentamente para que su diminuto cerebro lo captara)** Inner: de seguro su coeficiente intelectual es de - 0.5**

M-mmm ahora que lo mencionas me parece buena idea, porque no se me habrá ocurrido antes?-(dijo como si su falta de cerebro fuera una novedad)

S-y que dices, tenemos un trato?-(esta vez mi voz fue suave, tal vez así resulte mejor)

M-muy bien, solo por esta vez seré tu aliada-(dijo con tono neutro mientras nos damos un apretón de manos en símbolo de nuestra recién formada "alianza")

S-y entonces cuando hablaremos con otosan-(realmente me sentí aliviada de contar con su ayuda aunque la odie puede llegar a ser útil)

M- hoy, durante la cena, mientras más pronto lo convenza más pronto te irás-(realmente es una hipócrita, pero si quiero lograr mi objetivo tengo que soportarla)

S- muy bien entonces hasta luego-(hice una reverencia)

M- si, lo que digas-(se volteo hacia su tocador)- solo lárgate de una vez-(me miro de una forma despectiva a través del espejo)

Yo solo me dedique a mandarle una mirada llena de desprecio que no vio ya que estaba muy ocupada poniéndose el labia, así que lo deje ahí y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí y soltando un gran suspiro cuando esta se cerró por completo, estaba realmente aliviada y agotada, hablar con la persona odiada puede ser realmente muy extenuante.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

2 horas más tarde todos nos reunimos para cenar, esta mi "adorada madre", Megumi Kisaragui, tiene 44 años, ella es una buena para nada, mi otosan la conoció en un restaurante, ella era la gerente. Es una persona engreída y vanidosa, conmigo es odiosa y malévola. Físicamente es de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, ojos café oscuro, su complexión es delgada y con un busto exagerado, sus facciones son finas, pero parece que se inyecto demasiado colágeno en los labios, mide 1.72 m y no pierde oportunidad para coquetear aun cuando está casada con mi otosan, realmente es repugnante.

Después esta mi onisan Kouta Haruno, el es el mayor de los tres, tiene 24 años y hace poco termino su carrera de administración corporativa y está trabajando con otosan como vicepresidente, realmente es muy bueno en lo que hace y estoy segura que hará crecer aun mas a la empresa, es muy inteligente y una persona un tanto reservada y seria, pero conmigo es muy atento, dulce y un tanto sobre protector, físicamente es de tez pálida, cabello negro, lacio y corto, ojos mieles, mide 1.90 m, complexión delgada pero musculosa y facciones elegantes y masculinas, el tiene muchas admiradoras pero no hace caso de ninguna, aunque estoy segura de que le gusta la Administradora en jefe Anko Mitarashi, y no lo culpo ella es muy hermosa y creo que hacen buena pareja.

Luego esta mi onesan Akire Haruno ella es la de en medio, tiene 22 años y estudia una carrera de leyes, cuando se gradué piensa unirse al bufete del amigo de mi otosan Kobe Inusuka, ella también es muy inteligente y una persona extrovertida y enérgica, además de tener una gran cariño por los animales igual que yo, conmigo suele ser muy amable, picara y divertida, físicamente es de tez apiñonada, cabello negro, largo y ondulado, ojos verdes igual a los míos, mide 1.70 m, complexión delgada y bien formada, facciones finas y delicadas, ella también tiene muchos admiradores y aunque lo niegue se que ella no hace caso de ninguno porque le gusta Kiba Inusuka hijo de su futuro jefe y que con suerte se convertirá en su cuñado, pues Kiba-san es muy guapo y a él también le gusta mi onesan.

También está mi otosan Ryosaki Haruno, como ya dije es uno de los empresarios más exitosos del mundo, tiene a otros grandes empresarios de socios, tales como: Los Hyuga, Los Uchiha, Los Inusuka, Los Namikase, Los Yamanaka, Los Haburame, Los Nara, Los Akimichi y los más importantes los Sabaku No, pero a pesar de ser sus socios el único que los conoce aparte de mi otosan es mi onisan y Megumi, ni yo ni mi hermana conocemos a sus socios a acepción de los Inusuka, pero bueno, mi otosan es muy exitoso, es una persona justa e imponente, pero conmigo, es muy cariñoso, divertido y sobre protector, tiene 46 años , físicamente es un hombre maduro de tez apiñonada, cabello negro, corto y ondulado, ojos mieles, mide 1.90 m, complexión normal y musculosa, facciones masculinas y suaves, se caso y tuvo a mi onisan a temprana edad y después de la muerte de mi okasan, cuando yo tenía 6 años se volvió a casa 10 años después con Megumi.

Finalmente esta mi okasan Sora Haruno, ella era la modelo más exitosa de su tiempo, conoció a mi otosan a los 15 se casaron a los 20 y tuvieron a mi onisan a los 22, luego llego mi onesan a los 24 y finalmente yo a los 28, ella era realmente hermosa su piel era nívea, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello era rosa, largo y lacio, media 1.70 m, su facciones eran perfectas, al igual que su cuerpo, y siempre tenía un agradable olor a cereza, creo que es por eso que mis hermanos y mi otosan me protegen tanto, porque les recuerdo a ella, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía 6 años y ella 34 falleció en un accidente automovilístico camino a un desfile de modas, yo iba en la limosina con ella, aun puedo sentir esa sensación de vacío en mi interior y el frio calando mis huesos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sucedió un 6 de Junio, eran las 8 pm y estaba lloviendo, solo faltaban 6 cuadras para llegar a nuestro destino, nos detuvimos en un alto y recuerdo que yo estaba sentada en el piso de la limosina jugando con la muñeca que me había regalado mi otosan, pues ese día era mi cumpleaños, mi madre solo me observaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, ella siempre sonreía, todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzamos un autobús se resbalo debido a la lluvia y no pudo frenar a tiempo, el autobús golpeo la limosina.

Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, mi okasan se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo fuerte cubriéndome con su cuerpo, después de eso no estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió pero creo que la limosina empezó a rodar, sin embargo, mi okasan no me soltó, no sé cómo pasó exactamente, pero cuando me di cuenta nos encontrábamos sobre el césped de una jardinera, y cuando busque la limosina con la mirada pude ver que estaba totalmente desecha.

Después empecé a llamar a mi okasan quien se encontraba todavía abrazándome, ella solo soltó un leve gemido mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer sobre mí, y fue en ese instante que me percate de que un cálido liquido empezaba a impregnar mis ropas, comencé a asustarme y trate de levantarme para saber qué era lo que sucedía, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sa-okasan!, okasan!, onegai levántate-(la lluvia seguía cayendo, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mi voz se estaba quebrando inevitablemente, mientras trataba de incorporarme sin éxito alguno)

So-tran-tranquila, todo… todo estará bi- bien-(dijo esto con gran dificultad, mientras me sonreía como solo ella sabía, y aunque sabía que no quería hacerlo, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor al tratar de pararse)

Sa- okasan!-(trate de contenerme, pero fue inútil, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos)

So-Sakura-(dijo esto en apenas un susurro mientras las lagrimas acudían a ella, y para que no la viera llorar me abrazo fuerte pero delicadamente, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello)-pro-prométeme que cuidaras de ellos, no importa lo que… suceda, no- no dejes que pi-pierdan su sonrisa-(entonces comencé a sentir sus cálidas lagrimas recorrer mi cuello, y no pude evitar que las mías fluyeran mas rápido)-re-cuerda, que el sufrimiento… nunca es e-eterno, y nunca… olvides, vol-volver a sonreír-(en ese instante tomo mi mano derecha y coloco en ella un pequeño objeto, luego la cerro delicadamente con el objeto dentro de ella)-las sonrisas… son la alegría de la vida… y s-si las pierdes, t-te pierdes a ti mismo, n-no dejes que nadie… se pierda… Sakura-(al decir eso pude notar como la fuerza de su abrazo iba desapareciendo, junto con la calidez de su piel y como su cuerpo se volvía pesado, me asuste)

Sa-okasan?...okasan!... Okasan!!... OKASAN!!!-(al no recibir respuesta comprendí que nunca más la volvería a ver y ya no pude contenerme, empecé a llorar libremente, llore y llore como nunca había llorado, fue entonces cuando todo se puso negro)

Al despertar me encontraba en el hospital, del accidente solo tenía unos pequeños moretones y rasguños que no dejarían marca, observe mi alrededor y me di cuenta que mi otosan y mis hermanos estaban dormidos en los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación, aun se podían ver los surcos que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus rostros, recordé lo sucedido y las lagrimas volvieron a mí, mojando las blancas sabanas, apreté los puños y note que sostenía algo en uno de ellos, lo levante a la altura de mi rostro y lo abrí delicadamente.

Aquello que sostenía era un hermoso relicario de platino y diamantes rosas con la forma de una flor de cerezo, que al abrirlo mostraba una foto de nuestra familia en unas vacaciones que habíamos tenido hace 1 año en nuestra casa de campo y aun lado tenia grabado:

Sakura

"Nunca dejes de sonreír, no sabes quién podría enamorarse de tú sonrisa"

Sa-okasan-(susurre al viento mientras apretaba el relicario contra mi pecho y comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero a pesar de las lágrimas en mi rostro se veía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa)

Después mi otosan y mis hermanos se despertaron y al verme consiente me abrazaron, yo les correspondí y comenzamos a llorar, en ese momento recordé la promesa a mi okasan y me separe lentamente de ellos, los mire a los ojos y dije

Sa-no, no lloren… to-todo estará bien-(y aun con lagrimas en los ojos sonreí como lo abría hecho ella, ellos solo me miraron y unos segundos después pude ver una pequeña y tiste sonrisa en sus rostros)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Creo que es por eso que siempre trato de sonreír aun cuando todo lo que quiero es llorar, prefiero guardar mis lágrimas solo para mí, así ellos no se perderán, porque yo se lo prometí a ella, le prometí, que no dejaría que nadie se pierda.

A-Sakura!- (la voz de mi onesan hizo que saliera del trance en el que me encontraba y diera un pequeño brinco en mi silla.)

S- que sucede onesan?-(pregunte como haciendo que no pasaba nada, solo espero que me crean)

A-eso debería preguntar yo-(sonaba preocupada)-hace horas que te llamo y tu estas en la luna, ni siquiera has tocado la comida, te sientes bien?- (ahora si parecía realmente preocupada y dando una mirada rápida a todos los de la mesa pude notar que todos me miraban, otosan y onisan con preocupación mientras que Megumi lo hacía con sorna)

S-no se preocupen, estoy bien-(trate de sonar convincente, pero parece que no fue así, aun me miraban con preocupación)- vamos dejen de mirarme así, estoy bien, lo juro, es solo que me quede pensando en lo de la escuela de medicina-(sonreí después de decir esto y creo que ahora si me creyeron… uf, menos mal, genial se supone que debes hacerlos sonreír y en lugar de eso haces que se pongan tistes) **Inner: no fue nuestra culpa, es imposible disimular la tristeza cuando pensamos en okasan **(creo que tienes razón, pero ahora debo seguir con el asunto de la universidad) **Inner: está bien, suerte.**

R-universidad?-(se nota que otosan no quiere hablar del tema, puedo verlo en sus ojos)

S-así es, sé que no quieres que vaya, pero ese es mi sueño-(trate de sonar esperanzada)-además no me iré para siempre, y volveré en vacaciones, lo prometo-(entonces puse cara de suplica, esa era la señal de Megumi)

M-querido creo que deberías dejarla, piensa en que sería una buena experiencia para ella-(odio admitirlo pero Megumi es buena)- y como ella dice no se irá para siempre-(pude notar como al decir eso Megumi hizo una mueca de disgusto aunque creo que solo yo lo note)

R-pero, Tokio está muy lejos-(realmente aprecio la preocupación de mi otosan pero, yo deseo ir!)

S-otosan, no esta tan lejos, solo estamos a una horas de distancia en avión-(dije esto tratando de sonar comprensiva y optimista)

A-es cierto otosan, Saku, tiene razón-(Kya!!!, Akire-nesan eres la mejor)

K-además, como dijo no se irá para siempre, y creo que ella también tiene derecho a estudiar lo que ella quiera-(dijo mientras me sonreía, Kya!!! Kouta-nisan es tan guay, )

M-ya ves querido, es lo mejor para ella, piensa en su futuro-(nunca creí pensar esto pero, Bien Hecho Megumi…iaj, tendré que lavarme la boca con jabón)

R-está bien-(dio un gran suspiro mientras abría sus ojos los cuales había cerrado anteriormente y me dedicaba una sonrisa de resignación)

S-Arigato otosan-(al decir esto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abrazando efusivamente a mi otosan, el solo pudo corresponderme mientras acariciaba mis rosados cabellos)

R-pero las inscripciones para esa escuela ya acabaron como piensas entrar-(mi otosan sonaba afligido mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente)

S- bueno, veras como sabía que no me darías el permiso a tiempo mande la solicitud antes y precisamente hoy he recibido mi carta de aceptación-(no pude evitar poner un mirada picara como quien hace una travesura mientras otosan y mis hermanos al oír esto no atinaron a hacer otra cosa más que reír y abrazarme, y yo no podía estar más feliz)

K-y bien cuando entras a clases peque-doctorcita ?-(adoro cuando onisan ríe al hacer una broma se ve tan mono, pero no me mal interpreten él es solo mi hermano)

S-bueno, creo que será dentro de 2 meses, exactamente el 18 de agosto-(ellos podían notar en mi sonrisa que estaba realmente feliz y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados yo sabía que ellos también sonreían y compartían la misma felicidad que yo, todos acepto Megumi pero ella ahora es la menos importante , lo que realmente importa es que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa y lo hare hasta el día en que muera, por mi, por ellos, pero sobre todo por ti okasan.)

Y mientras pensaba en eso Sakura era abrazada por su familia la cual compartía la más sincera y hermosa de las sonrisas, siendo ello observado por una figura bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados que mostraba una sonrisa igual de hermosa a la de aquella familia.

?-arigato Sakura… Mi Sakura-(y habiendo dicho eso se desvaneció junto con el viento llevándose algunos pétalos de aquel hermoso cerezo)

Fin del Capítulo 1

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Creo que el final quedo un poco cursi pero, que les pareció? (Inner: creo que fue un asco…n_n) QUE?! Ahora veras….+.+ (Inner: NO! Ya me golpeaste al principio del fic, ten piedad…TTwTT) la tendré cuando dejes de decir tonterías…Ò.Ó, y como eso nunca pasara….jijiji…. :D (Inner: AUXILIO!!!...TTwTT) (Linda Saku cierra la puesta mientras se truena los nudillos, se oye el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y gritos de dolor) ya esta…ˆoˆ (Linda Saku se arregla la ropa y el cabello, mientras sonríe al público y sale del cuarto) bueno ahora si….n_n', dejen un review si les gusto y si no también, ataques kamikaze, paquetes bomba y amenazas favor de mandarlas con mi abogado.

Gracias por leer

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°CH3RRY K!$$3$°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jaa Nee


End file.
